In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,889, I disclosed a relay control circuit for gas appliances having interrupted pilot burner operations. The circuit disclosed in the aforesaid patent avoided solid state components in the safety circuit and provided an enhanced reliability and safety over systems using solid state devices in this circuit. The circuit of the aforesaid patent included a protective or lockout switch to provide a 100% system shutoff upon failure to establish a pilot burner flame. This circuit, however, employed three relays and a number of additional electrical components.